Talk:Order of the Darkest Night
Yet anothet time someone forgets all about my lot, typical >.> Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't forget about it. I am just trying to fill out the history and modern events before I do anything else. That is crucial to how it interacts with any other one. --Lither 04:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, saw Nofury's faction up there and not mine, when mine was started before yours, so i kinda jumped to conclusions. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I'll put it up there now so I don't forget about it. --Lither 04:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Anybody who has read anything I made that includes Algernon Gosselin or the Outsiders... --Lither 08:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Attacks bouncing off walls? Razor Wire that jamms tracks regardless of modifications? Shield Generator? Does anyone remember my Godlike blog coz this one is right on the area of it. A whole tonne of the Keep Defenses section needs to be redone, its sounding more like the Phalanx of the Fists than a Keep of a Faction. You need to explain things much better if you wish to keep the items, but the shield generator, bouncing walls and the part about razor wire jamming regardless of modifications needs to go altogether, theyre simply too powerful (particuarly for a Faction without the resources themselves) and unrealistic. Also, Generators power certain sections or functions and need to be placed within that section, otherwise too much power would be lost in transmitting the power. The heavy bolters, lascannons, razor wire, pits etc.. all good ideas and the article is coming along nicely, not sounding very much like a cult working from the inside out but coming along --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :1, I was looking at the bouncing off walls things from a figurative perspective, like not being able to make it up the walls rather than most rounds actually bounce off it. 2, Razor wire can jam tracks if there is enough of it, like as mentioned, but the vehicles will do some severe damage to the field before it actually does stop, allowing swaths of infantry through before it does stop. 3, the Shield Generator requires all four power stations to be useable, rendering most of the keep inoperable. 4, as is stated, the Cult Leader only recently took over the Faction, and therefore was unable to work great lengths. I agree about the non explaining, but I was pressed for time when I wrote it. --Lither 07:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats cool then, when you do add onto it just make it clear for everyone, altho the part about jamming regardless of modifications is what I was more pointing to, some modifications could overcome it such as a Griffon, Demolisher and Vindicator, those are modifications that would bypass the Razor wire problem. Also try to give a weakness to the Shield if you can, something like if they use it after it takes time to power the weapons, or it takes time to power up or something... that way its not godlike --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I plan to make the outer lascannons and autocannons near-useless when all the shields are down, as well as it burning out the generators if used for too long. --Lither 07:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice, everyone needs to be mindful when creating their defenses etc, it could backfire when the RP comes around, weaknesses will be just as essential to strengths... not going to go into too much detail but roughly... na im not gonna say too much... its gonna be fun --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I meant up, by the way. It makes it into a big hard-to-kill rock. Any ideas about what I can plate the outer surface of the walls with? I'm thinking something along the lines of a Imperial Battle Cruiser hull, found (or taken) and put to good, chaotic use. --Lither 08:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Fortress walls dont generally need it, theyre so thick it takes a lot of firepower to get through. prob best if you do want some extra oomph, if there is a thin layer of folded adamantium under the rock surface, or maybe have the walls laced with it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Would it be alright to use it if I said that the machinery for the Lascannons would reduce the fortifications and therefore its endurance? --Lither 00:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) And therefore make it necessary to use Neutronium to protect it? --Lither 05:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) definite no to Neutronium, zero chance --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) What else (scavengable) exists as armour on Imperial ships? --Lither 06:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) A keep doesnt have scavenged armour on it, Vessels are not to be used as keep walls. They are rockcrete just like I told Bolshack --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) When Algernon became Faction Leader, he brought many things that showed signs of existing prior on Imperial vessels, vehicles, and other areas. Would I be able to have the exterior of the keep have recently been plated in metal that had been melted down and had came from an unknown source, possibly an Imperial Vessel? --Lither 06:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) no, no, no, no, no. It doesnt happen and there is really no way for you to get access to that kind of materials or do something like that without the authorities coming down on u --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Very well. Are there technologies that allow lacing rockrete with adamantium without it losing its strength, or am I going need to say it was used as a kind of mortar? --Lither 06:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You can lace any crete substance with other metals to strengthen it, even nowadays it happens with concrete, you can lace rockcrete with adamantium --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lither is right. There's a very good reason it's called steel-''reinforced'' concrete. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) What about that plas-steel stuff? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Plasteel? I think that's just a steel-based Polymer. Some sort of futuristic composite with metal-like strength and toughness, but able to form and deform like a plastic, I'd imagine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the touch in the recent news section about the Forgeworld Ryza and the pressure, nice addition to add goals for the RP --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I thought it suited a Cult trying to take over the planet to try and use Imperial Forgeworld weapons. If all of it somehow occurs, it will be quite ironic. If only Algernon was a telepath... --Lither 09:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Everyone loves Ryza, haha. KuHB1aM 12:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Can i put a quote on your page?Vegas adict 21:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, put a quote on this or any of my pages. --Lither 02:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Id recomend setting up a trade relationship with Vegas/Order of Burning Light for the sea vessels itll add a bit more diplomacy to it plus your Faction have low production and low access to resources, and the basilisk part will have to go, Order of the Green Talon are the largest producer of Chimera Class vehicles and thats roughly 3 times the amount of Basilisks they produce. If you want you can have a trade relationship but itll number in the dozens - couple dozen not thousands --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, most of them are field conversions of the Chimera, and what can we offer to the Order of the Green Talon in return. They would normally offer things like; *Skyterror Artillery Battery *Triplex Pattern Lasgun *Valkyrie *Mesh Armour *AAIV Mk I. as well as other anti-infantry weapons and others weapons and armours may be requested. See anything you like? --Lither 01:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats fair enough, the conversions you can probably do at your faction, with the Green Talon just put it down as a purchase, The Order of the Green Talon are big on money and are willing to sell if people can pay. Although in the event of diplomacy id be more than happy to trade for Valkyries. 5 Chimera or Chimera variants per Valkyrie i reckon, would prob sell bout 3 or 4 hundred. So i propose 80 Valkyries for 200 Basilisks, 100 Chimeras and 100 Hellhounds? You should lay claim to constructing Valkyries, Seer has Strike Cruisers, Vegas has sea vessels, Kuh has a variety of weapons, ive got Chimera class vehicles and I have no idea what Bolshack has coz its not very clear --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) We also produce Vendettas, if you want to add that into the deal, and yes, that will be nice, thanks. --Lither 06:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Strike Cruisers, as in the as good as Adeptus Astartes-only ships (the Inquisition use them as Black Ships too)? //--''Run4My Talk'' 08:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I meant Imperial Cruisers and Light Cruisers, my bad --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) So, how is it now? --Lither 10:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The Order of The Burning Light would be willing to build your ships and sell you older ravenger class Battlecruisers in exchange for the Order of the Darkest Night building the burning lights aircraftVegas adict 20:51, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Meh... time to start ordering aircraft from off-world, considering the only supplier of Valkyries is my enemy... lol KuHB1aM 21:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) We'd be willing to sell you some... they just would self-destruct shortly after takeoff or turn the crew into Chaos Spawns. --Lither 00:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm interested already. Give me an offer. Lol. KuHB1aM 00:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) We also have weaponless variants, ones without engines, ones without wings, ones that are smoking wrecks. See anything you want amoung these? --Lither 00:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... the Smoking Wrecks variant seems enticing. Maybe you could give me an estimate? KuHB1aM 00:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) 10,000 credits each, or 5 for 35,000. --Lither 00:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I only have a million. KuHB1aM 00:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Considering the age of your faction, we can give you a 10% seniors discount and a 20% Super Savers Discount. --Lither 00:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I order through Pay-Pal or credit card? KuHB1aM 00:55, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Credit card. You do not have to read the fine print provided. --Lither 00:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Reads the fine print* I shall return with a lawyer. And my army. KuHB1aM 00:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with stealing all your details and selling them to other factions? --Lither 01:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) At least my Valkyires work haha, tough luck Kuh... pays to not hate anyone and trade with everyone --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Meh, off-world works just as fine. KuHB1aM 12:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Err, yes, NoFury... About that... Lol. --Lither 21:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well lither would the order of thae darkest night like to trade aircraft for sea vesselsVegas adict 21:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) That depends... How much are you offering? --Lither 00:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :To be brutally honest about that, he should be offering whatever you're asking for, given Naval Vessels' general vulnerability (almost defencelessness) to aerial attack. Air superiority is a colossal advantage to have.//--''Run4My Talk'' 13:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Hence the need for aircraft carriers and AA destroyers.Its also worth remembering that even in WW2 most battleships and cruisers had a number of floatplanes for recon and air defence.However when your dealing with a fleet with at least two large carriers or 4 hemaphrodite carriers as well as around 5 AA destroyers defenseless is not normaly the word usedVegas adict 19:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Talking buisness however it would be a permentant deal with each faction requesting the things it needs now and again but due to the fact aircraft are more valuable the order of the burning light would also undertake upgrades and refurbishments free of charge while we would pay for our own men to do so with the aircraftVegas adict 19:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, if that is the case we agree. --Lither 22:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Think of Algy as what you get when you get Saruman, Gandalf, and the Emperor (Star Wars), put them in a blender, and teach whatever comes out to worship Chaos. That will give you some indication of his personality and power. --Lither 11:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Not impressed. :P KuHB1aM 21:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Will you be impressed when the Outsiders picks up the Aegis Infernae territory and every one of their members and fling them into space? --Lither 02:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Still no? --Lither 23:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol just saw this. And no, I won't be impressed until they play russian roulette with a fully loaded revolver and live (with no sort of protection, of course.) KuHB1aM 14:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Loaded with blanks? --Lither 01:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Of course, Lither, because everyone knows that blanks are extremely deadly. KuHB1aM 02:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Especially to psykers. :P. Looks like its time to go back to the ICBM drawing board. Wait... you still here? You heard nothing. Those men wearing tuxedos will come to inform you how little you did hear. --Lither 09:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC)